


Say it like you mean it

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018, Day 6, The Final Problem / I love you.





	Say it like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the quotes or the characters

 

 

> _[Everything Is Illuminated, by Jonathan Safran Foer]  
> _

 

## Say it. Say it like you mean it.

## I..I love you…I love you…Molly?…Molly, please.

## I love you.


End file.
